russelfandomcom-20200213-history
May shout box na ang Kaibigan Blogspot
June 8, 2019 What are you waiting for mga kaibigan? Mayroon nang chat or shout box itong ating blogspot ... ang pinakaaabangan ng lahat ... hay naku buti na lang ... sa shout box you can post your comments and suggestions kasi mababasa yan ng ating mga IBC stars, celebrities at kaibigan ... according sa aming insider sources, binibisita rin pala itong blogsite na ito ng mga fan natin ... nakakatuwa naman. 'Why do we love IBC 13 in Photos?' Here are some snapshots taken during the 60th anniversary of IBC 13 held last October 2019. It was the time of the year when the world stopped to watch IBC 13. 60 years of roaring to reach greater heights ... siyempre dito na, Kaibigan Mo! What a great way to look at the website of IBC 13! Astig ang dating, ok ba porma ko? This woman who attended the 60th anniversary of IBC 13 seem to impose! Fashion statement? Cool! 'Friday, June 28, 2019' We've been featured and noticed by IBC 13! Hooray! Ha ha ha ha ha ... imagine this blogsite being noticed! Thanks to IBC entertainment news correspondent Queen Sofia for featuring us on the station last June 13 during Express Balita. It is our great honor na nagcomment pa siya dito ha! Iba talaga ang Kaibigan: :IBC entertainment news reporter said... :pag kaibigan ka, daig mo pa ang may kapamilya, kapuso, kabarkada, kasama at kung anek anek pang ka ka na yan. proven kasi i've been a kapamilya and kapuso, slight kabarkada and kasama coz i've worked with their aides, iba ang feeling sa kaibigan channel kasi kahit enemy mamahalin, pag nauhaw painumin, pag nagutom pakainin, kaya mo yun??!! makakaya mo yun pag kasangbahay ka, kaya sa mga nakatingin lang dyan, ano pang hinihintay nyo, sali na dito. ako po pala ang tagahatid nyo ng Star Chikadora ng IBC News, Queen Sofia, kaibigan mo sa :entertainment world!!! :Kaya ano pa hinihintay mo? Join ka na dito ... Join the discussion and be part of the growing IBC 13 afficionado. Be always on look out! :Tama ang sinabi ng reporter ng IBC News... Totoong kapag kaibigan ka, kahit kaaway minamahal, pag nauhaw pinaiinom... The best talaga kapag kaibigan. :On the other hand. Maybe it could be better to be a kapamilya or kapuso than to be a ka-feed, the worst yun eh, yack... gorey! What a great way to start this site ha! We love the network for being truthful and so dead-serious about bringing the truth no matter what it cost them. For 60 years in Philippine entertainment, IBC 13 shows a lot of promise and potential if given more push and determination will surge ahead as the number one station in the country! Still, more power to IBC 13. Hi to everyone there! 'Sunday, June 30, 2019' 'New shows are coming at IBC 13 this July 2019!' New shows are upcoming this July 2019 in our fave program, IBC 13 such as: *''JULIE VEGA'' to be topbilled by Maxene Montalbo *''WANBOL U'' to be topbilled by Kenzo Gutierrez, Manolo Pedrosa and Joshua Garcia Great, great news to all Kaibigan! The best talaga! Our favorite and lovable IBC 13 is now a leader to the data from Kantar Media. Imagine, it will slug it out with top-notch and giant media networks like ABS-CBN and GMA-7. And of course, to support our favorite website, we need to vote through SMS or your mobile phone and online for IBC.com.ph. It surely was a big news considering the leader network competed against such giants like ABS-CBN and GMA 7, two of the Philippines' biggest networks in terms of mileage and popularity.